


Melting the Ice

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Durante a festa de renovação dos votos de casamento de Yuri Katsuki e Viktor Nikiforov, um dos padrinhos do casal, Yuri Plisetsky, tenta entender o significado de eros e agape, bem como seus sentimentos e sua relação com seu melhor amigo Otabek Altin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olaarr, tudo bem? 
> 
> Obrigada por escolher esta fic e desejamos que tenha uma boa viagem.  
> Brincadeira. hahaha  
> Na verdade, não escrevia yaoi há 10 anos até que eu vi Yuri!!! on Ice e esse casal simplesmente me pegou de surpresa. Superei certos demônios e certas crises iguais a do Yuuri pra conseguir escrever essa fic e ela saiu. Pessoalmente eu sou orgulhosa por essa fic existir e o tanto de coisa que eu superei pra ela tomar forma, então decidi publicar e expurgar outros demônios e essas coisas... 
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem e boa leitura. :)

 

A festa de renovação de bodas de Yuri Katsuki e Viktor Nikivorof estava especialmente barulhenta. Yuri Plisetsky teria nem ido se possível, mas era padrinho do casal. De Viktor mais especificamente. Aquele homem era muito surpreendente e extravagante, não sabia como Yuuri o aguentava com o mesmo ar apaixonado e tímido de sempre. Aqueles dois casaram oficialmente há exatos 2 anos e agora renovavam votos por insistência do Viktor. E fizeram uma festa para os amigos de novo. 

 

Festa para os amigos… E Otabek Altin fora convidado. Assim como foi para o casamento de Viktor e Yuuri. Viktor, aliás, parecia olhar para os dois com insistência e aquele ar irritante de quem sabia de tudo. Era certo que o russo o cazaque passaram bastante tempo conversando na festa e também antes dela, mas era para tanto?\

 

Yuri suspirou, afundando em lembranças no terraço frio do hotel. A festa acontecia no salão coberto e aquecido e parecia muito divertida para quem aprecia bebida, katsudon e barulho. Viktor parecia lhe conhecer melhor do que ninguém…

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_"Qual foi sua inspiração para montar as coreografias de Eros e Ágape?" Yuri Plisetsky perguntou para Viktor Nikivorof, arfando depois de executar a nova coreografia com perfeição._

 

_Viktor não escondeu sua surpresa, mas logo seus braços cruzaram e o indicador foi parar nos lábios que continham um meio sorriso quase sarcástico. Quase dois anos haviam se passado desde tudo aquilo e ambos se pegaram surpresos sobre como aquilo ainda importava para Yuri._

 

_"Yuri Katsuki." A resposta veio num tom que indicava dizer algo óbvio. "Naquela noite no banquete."_

 

_Os olhos do Yuri russo se arregalaram. Parecia fazer sentido. Dois dias depois do banquete, Viktor concebeu as duas coreografias e parecia realmente indeciso sobre qual das duas patinar. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando lhe jogaram uma toalha na cara._

 

_"Em quem você pensou ao patinar 'Sobre o Amor Ágape’ e quebrar seu próprio recorde na temporada retrasada?" Viktor perguntou, com uma ponta de malícia._

 

_'Otabek Altin' Yuri respondeu para si mesmo sem pensar, e corou ao notar._

 

_"E importa?" O patinador mais novo respondeu em voz alta, botando-se na defensiva._

 

_"Uma pergunta mais importante: em quem você pensou quando patinou 'Sobre o Amor Eros’ na exibição de gala do ano passado no Japão?" Viktor foi certeiro e o olhar era penetrante._

 

_Yuri lembrou de Otabek, arregalou os olhos e escondeu o rosto escarlate de vergonha atrás da toalha._

 

_"O seu noivo Porco inspirou minha paródia." O loiro respondeu em tom de escárnio. "Eu sou um katsudon muito mais gostoso que ele."_

 

_Ambos sabiam que Yuri mentia. Era para ser uma paródia. Yuri vestia até um chapéu ridículo de katsudon. Mas o humor de Yuri Plisetsky não permitia paródias, então o mundo foi seduzido com a apresentação do rapaz. Viktor soltou uma quase inaudível risada quando lembrou que mesmo o sempre estóico Otabek ficou vermelho, chocado e… Impressionado com a performance._

 

_"Eu não acho, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Otabek Altin." Viktor disse, sério._

 

_Já em um humor completamente diferente, beirando ao idiota, o treinador disse:_

 

_"Até amanhã, Yuri." Já quase dobrando a porta do rinque de patinação de Hasetsu, ele acrescentou: "Ah, essa conversa me deu fome. Onde será que está meu katsudon?"_

 

_Yuri odiava como aquele casal de pombinhos parecia viver em uma eterna lua de mel. Frustrado, o garoto botou a música no máximo e resolveu ensaiar até esquecer o que acabara de acontecer._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Depois que essa conversa aconteceu, Yuri nunca mais foi o mesmo. Uma coisa era patinar Eros e pensar em Otabek. Outra coisa admitir para si mesmo que tinha patinado Eros pensando em Otabek. E uma terceira coisa completamente diferente de tudo isso era saber que sabiam que essa questão de Eros e Otabek tinha acontecido. E se Viktor sabia, Yuuri também saberia. 

 

Yuri respirou fundo. Não era bom com essa coisa toda de… Sentimentos. E sua única referência de casal era Viktor e Yuuri. Viktor sempre parecia saber o que fazer. E Yuuri, apesar dos pesares, era aberto às coisas que Viktor fazia. E era inegável que eles se amavam. Com mais idade nas costas, Yuri conseguia ver certas coisas com mais clareza, inclusive no passado deles.

 

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais claras em relação Yuri e Otabek? Mas se fossem, eles saberiam lidar com tudo isso? 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_Era o dia seguinte a exibição de gala do Mundial do Japão e Mila lhe torrava a paciência sobre o chapéu de katsudon e sua performance. A federação russa tinha programado um passeio turístico e, apesar da má vontade, Yuri também iria. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar enfurnado em mais um quarto de hotel depois de dias ensaiando e competindo._

 

_"Quero comer katsudon." Otabek disse ao Yuri assim que o viu no saguão do hotel._

 

_Yuri apreciava como Otabek era objetivo e direto, poupando formalidades como cumprimentos. Quem precisava de toda aquela coisa? Eles dois, melhores amigos que eram, certamente não precisavam._

 

_Mas Otabek queria comer katsudon… Yuri corou ao perceber o duplo sentido da frase. Na noite anterior, ele era o katsudon mais gostoso daquela exibição de gala, mas Otabek não parecia dar sinais de notar isso, apesar de lhe cumprimentar pela apresentação. Será que agora ele notava? Ao notar o rumo dos pensamentos, ficou escarlate._

 

_"Você topa?" Otabek perguntou, ligeiramente inseguro de ter feito algo errado, apesar do ar sério de sempre._

 

_"Milla, avisa pro velho que hoje eu não durmo no hotel, mas volto amanhã a tempo do voo. Talvez eu vá direto para o aeroporto." Yuri praticamente gritou para a patinadora russa e saiu puxando um Otabek confuso pela mão._

 

_"Yakov, o Herói do Cazaquistão está raptando a Fada Nacional de novo!" Milla gritou para Yakov, fazendo o casal de amigos corarem._

 

_Mas que se dane aquilo tudo. Estava na hora de Otabek conhecer Hasetsu, katsudon e as termas._

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

_Yuri entrou na terma e afundou na água, fechando os olhos e suspirando de prazer. Aquela água fazia maravilhas nos seus músculos tensos. Estava tenso de encontrar Viktor e Yuuri ali, pois temia que eles poderiam estragar a paz que os dois buscavam. Mas não foi com tristeza que recebeu a notícia de que o casal de katsudon e vodka estava viajando a passeio pelo sudeste da Ásia ou algo assim._

 

_Abriu os olhos e viu Otabek completamente nu entrando naquela água com a lentidão e firmeza características. O mais novo corou ao perceber que seu corpo reagia àquilo por completo, mas agradecia ao universo por ter o cabelo longo cobrindo o rosto e a boca aberta. Otabek relaxou em silêncio, de olhos fechados. Frustrado consigo mesmo, Yuri procurou meios de se distrair, fechando os olhos e buscando algo para dizer. Aquele silêncio era torturante para o russo._

 

_"Posso lavar suas costas?" Otabek perguntou, mostrando a toalha e o sabão, pegando Yuri de surpresa._

 

_"Hã?" O mais novo perguntou, verdadeiramente confuso._

 

_"Eu vi fazerem isso lá dentro, achei que… Deixa pra lá." Otabek tentou explicar, vermelho. Seria vergonha  ou o calor da água termal?_

 

_Yuri franziu o cenho, virou de costas e disse:_

 

_"Faça o que quiser."_

 

_Otabek mexeu com os longos cabelos de Yuri, enrolando o comprimento em um coque simples que caiu. Ele tentou de novo. E mais uma vez, fazendo Yuri sorrir de leve, arrepiado e embevecido com os toques. Depois da quarta vez, ele tocou a mão de Otabek e resolveu a questão do cabelo a contragosto com uma liga que sempre carregava no pulso para casos como este. O mais velho desfez o rabo de cavalo e finalmente conseguiu fazer o coque que tinha em mente e permitiu que suas mãos corressem pela nuca, pescoço e ombros do mais novo._

 

_As costas foram esfregadas com carinho e firmeza, e Yuri fazia força para relaxar e não pensar em coisas eróticas, especialmente com Otabek respirando na sua nuca e lhe provocando arrepios. Eram amigos. Dois amigos tomando banhos juntos e tudo bem um esfregar as costas do outro. Era comum no Japão. Era ok, era… Era impossível de lidar com o desejo todo. Não podia ser o único a sentir aquelas coisas todas. Mas e se não fosse, o que fariam?_

 

_Quando Otabek deu o primeiro sinal de cansaço, Yuri disse, saindo da água:_

 

_"Vamos comer."_

 

_Não era um pedido e Otabek sabia disso. Mas não parecia magoado ou confuso. Não parecia nada enquanto saia das termas e vestia o roupão cedido pelo local. Yuri odiava ser um livro aberto enquanto Otabek era mais difícil de ler do que Fiódor Dostoiévski em latim arcaico._

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

_Otabek olhava para a tigela de katsudon tamanho extra com bastante atenção. Parecia analisar cada detalhe, enquanto Yuri olhava para ele com curiosidade e expectativa. Otabek pegou o hashi e mesmo se complicando um pouco, pegou o bolinho e o mordeu, mastigando com lentidão, apreciando os sabores até engolir. Sem qualquer comentário, comeu de novo e depois sorveu o caldo. Nessas alturas, Yuri começou a comer a própria comida com algum pesar. Seu amigo estava mais taciturno que o habitual._

 

_Ao morder o primeiro pedaço, Yuri deixou escapar um gemido de prazer. Tinha esquecido como aquilo era realmente bom e começou a comer sem reservas e até com alguma pressa. Decidiu que comeria aquilo de novo no jantar. Notou que Otabek tinha parado de comer e o olhava com curiosidade, um sorriso discreto no rosto._

 

_"Foi este prato que lhe inspirou a fazer aquela apresentação?"_

 

_Yuri corou até a raiz do cabelo. Não conseguiria dizer que pensava em Otabek durante aquela apresentação._

 

_"Também." Limitou-se a responder, evasivo. "Fiz jus ao prato?"_

 

_Otabek engoliu o pedaço de carne que mastigava para dizer, a voz grave e baixa:_

 

_"Você ficou tão gostoso quanto o prato. Fez jus."_

 

_Yuri se sentiu nervoso. A escolha das palavras, o tom de voz, o olhar, até as pernas se tocando debaixo da mesa… Agora Otabek estendia a mão em direção a boca de Yuri. Incapaz de lidar com o coração batendo loucamente e o nervosismo, o russo desviou do toque do cazaque._

 

_"Sua boca está suja aqui no cantinho." Otabek disse, tocando os próprios lábios no ponto correspondente._

 

_Yuri limpou os lábios e levantou dizendo:_

 

_"Vou para a terma esfriar a cabeça."_

 

_Quando Otabek fez menção de levantar para acompanha-lo, o loiro disse de forma ríspida:_

 

_"Termine de comer."_

 

_Quinze minutos depois, Otabek estava ao seu lado, apreciando a companhia e as águas termais sem qualquer constrangimento._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lembrar das vezes que fora idiota com Otabek doía. Piorava quando ele percebia que o cazaque continuava sendo legal com ele. Eram amigos. 

 

Lembrou da vez que o amigo aparecera na Rússia para visita-lo de surpresa. Era seu final de semana de folga e ele vagamente lembrava de ter mencionado isso em uma das inúmeras mensagens que trocaram. Não tivera chance de passear com ele pela cidade de São Petersburgo, então ficaram entocados na casa de Yuri, comendo, assistindo apresentações antigas, apreciando o gato do Yuri e o que mais o Yuri sugerisse. Otabek concordava em fazer o que Yuri quisesse com entusiasmo igual, mesmo que parecesse a coisa mais chata do mundo. No mês seguinte, Otabek apareceu de surpresa de novo e eles viajaram juntos para Moscou, passearam e jantaram com o avô de Yuri. 

 

Dois meses depois do jantar, viajava para o Cazaquistão atrás de Otabek. Tentava não se sentir envergonhado por  sentir falta da presença física do amigo e visita-lo, mesmo sabendo no fundo que suas intenções divergiam da pura e desinteressada amizade fraterna. Conheceu Almaty abraçado a Otabek na garupa de sua moto, fizeram compras,  comeram e beberam café juntos. Na sua cidade, Otabek era mais solto e gentil, conversava mais e sorria abertamente. Yuri ensinou o amigo a fazer tranças no próprio cabelo e ganhou um abraço como recompensa. Por conta do abraço, posteriormente Yuri se permitiu beijar o rosto de um Otabek corado, alegando ser russo para consertar o clima esquisito que ficara, antes de entrar na sala de espera do aeroporto antes do previsto e se refugiar lá.

 

Sempre que se encontravam nos eventos se apoiavam e passavam o tempo livre juntos, seja conhecendo a cidade ou simplesmente quietos um do lado do outro, bebendo café ou chá. E esse foi o básico do último ano que passaram juntos, sem contar as mensagens de celular, a comunicação à distância e as vezes que Yuri pensara no cazaque mas sem comunica-lo disso.

 

Esse era o problema de ter Viktor e Yuuri como referência. Eles moravam juntos e eram muito carinhosos um com o outro, mesmo quando não tinham assumido um relacionamento. Mesmo Yuuri conseguia ser ousado quando não se afundava na timidez. Como quando puxou Viktor pela gravata na etapa russa do mundial para chamar sua atenção. Se ele fizesse algo do tipo com Otabek, como o cazaque agiria?

 

Yuri suspirou quando percebeu o rumo dos pensamentos. Precisava organizar os fatos na sua mente. 

 

Primeiramente, quando pensava em ágape, pensava em Otabek. Ele era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa com quem mais gostava de passar tempo junto, que mais o divertia, emocionava e também o entendia. Vê-lo lhe aquecia o coração. Quando pensava em Eros, também pensava em Otabek. Ele era belo, sexy e forte. Era carinhoso e seu toque, por mais casual que fosse, era o suficiente para botar o corpo de Yuri em chamas. O abraço casual quase fez Yuri perder o controle e o beijo no rosto não foi na boca por um tris… Mas abraços e beijos eram raros se comparado as vezes que Otabek mexera no seu cabelo. E o russo não deixava ninguém mexer no seu cabelo se pudesse evitar, nem mesmo nas apresentações e competições.

 

A linha de raciocínio de Yuri foi cortada quando jogaram um casaco particularmente grande ao redor dos ombros dele. Os longos cabelos foram retirados debaixo do tecido grosso e deixados livres pelas costas. Yuri tremeu. Conhecia aquele toque e o cuidado.

 

"Se vai ficar aqui fora, use casaco. Está frio." Otabek disse e se posicionou ao lado do patinador mais jovem. 

 

Yuri não respondeu nada. Apenas pegou o casaco e começou a vesti-lo direito. Otabek o tomou das mãos delgadas e macias de dedos longos e o ajudou a vesti-lo. Estava frente a frente com o jovem e estavam tão próximos que o casaco seria dispensável tamanho era o calor que Otabek provocava em Yuri. A proximidade poderia ajudar a criar calor entre os corpos. O cazaque fechou o casaco do russo e manteve a proximidade. Tirou dois grampos do bolso e prendeu a franja de Yuri, tocando o rosto do mais novo e o queixo, passando o dedão próximo do lábio inferior. 

 

"Por que você faz isso?" Yuri gemeu, nervoso e excitado, lambendo os lábios.

 

"Gosto dos seus olhos." A resposta do cazaque foi simples, mas ele olhava para a boca. 

 

Yuri engoliu em seco e entreabriu os lábios. Não aguentava mais aquilo. Sua mão direita foi parar no meio do peito de Otabek e ele esperou, sentindo a respiração acelerar pela tensão.

 

"Você vai me beijar ou não?" Yuri reclamou, impaciente pela espera.

 

Odiava a perspectiva de ter que implorar seu primeiro beijo. Piorava a situação o fato de Otabek parecer chocado, como se tivesse caído em si. Ele murmurou um não e já se afastava. Aparentemente só ele poderia botar o russo contra a parede e demandar respostas, mas o contrário não era permitido… O que Viktor faria? Não, ele não. Ele teria beijado ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas Yuuri estraga as coisas e conserta. Ele faria algo. Ele sempre fez.

 

Yuri agarrou a gravata de Otabek e o puxou. Teria seu primeiro beijo ali e naquela hora com o homem que amava ou perderia o melhor amigo. Por sorte, as bocas entreabertas se encaixaram com perfeição e os lábios de Yuri envolveram o lábio inferior de Otabek com gentileza. Tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho e buscou mais de Otabek, que, exceto fechar os olhos e acomodar o lábio superior de Yuri entre os seus,  permanecia imóvel. Tão imóvel quanto Yuri, que, na verdade, não sabia bem o que fazer a partir daí para convencer Otabek a aderir ao carinho. A contragosto afastou o beijo e resolveu encarar os fatos: botou tudo a perder. 

 

Como consolo, olhou bem para Otabek. Agora ele finalmente era legível. Estava chocado, vermelho e vulnerável. O russo ainda não tinha sido expulso, então poderia fazer algo. Então o abraçou e fez o que era capaz:

 

"Desculpe." 

 

Queria que Otabek tivesse reagido melhor ao beijo, como Yuuri reagiu ao ser beijado por Viktor na frente de todo mundo. Podia ser padrinho daqueles dois, mas os odiava mais que tudo naquele momento. Eles faziam você ter uma expectativa muito irreal de um casal com essa coisa de sempre se darem bem e apreciarem os carinhos um do outro.

 

"Por quê?" Otabek perguntou, incerto e ainda chocado.

 

"Porque você é meu Ágape e meu Eros." Yuri respondeu, soltando a franja e fechando os olhos.

 

Estava dizendo que amava aquele homem e isso já era exposição demais. Sentiu uma mão grande e forte lhe apertar a nuca e puxar os cabelos levemente, fazendo-o olhar para cima. Os lábios foram tomados de assalto por um beijo faminto e exigente que forçou Yuri a se segurar no pescoço de Otabek para não cair. Os corpos se colavam e o desejo era latente nos gemidos do mais novo e na forma com que o mais velho pegava Yuri pela cintura. As línguas e os lábios batalhando para dizer o que não conseguiam explicar com palavras. 

 

Otabek partiu para o pescoço sem piedade, se perdendo no cheiro daquela pele e na fragrância e maciez do cabelo loiro, e fez Yuri gemer seu apelido com tanto desejo que foi quase impossível se segurar. Queria toma-lo por inteiro, mas não podia fazê-lo naquele terraço público, com tanto frio e o excesso de roupas. 

 

Recomeçaram o beijo com carinho e cuidado. Haveria tempo. Sempre teve. E ambos sempre souberam esperar, embora o russo fosse o mais impaciente dos dois.

 

"Também te amo." Otabek sussurrou, tirando o cabelo dos olhos do russo chocado. Será que o loiro entendeu o que dizia? Ou acreditava? "Sempre amei."

 

Yuri admirava a coragem de Otabek. Não teve coragem de usar os termos corretos ou ser tão sincero, mas gostara de ouvir a declaração.

 

"E quando você ia me beijar, seu idiota?" O russo perguntou, já voltando ao habitual estado desaforado.

 

"Ano que vem talvez?" Otabek respondeu, constrangido.

 

"Se você demorar um ano para dar o próximo passo, eu corto meu cabelo." Yuri ameaçou, realmente revoltado.

 

"Você quer namorar comigo?" Otabek perguntou, sério. 

 

Foi a vez do russo ficar chocado. 

 

"Eu... Hã..." Yuri balbuciou.

 

"Passo errado?" Otabek perguntou, nervoso. "Ninguém toca no seu cabelo. Ou em você, tá me entendendo?"

 

Yuri apenas assentiu, sentindo que despertara um monstro. Como o Yuri japonês lidaria com isso? Se bem que foi ele que deu anéis de compromisso ao Viktor... Ao inferno com eles. Faria as coisas do seu jeito:

 

"Você sempre foi o único a poder tocar no meu cabelo. Por que seria diferente agora que estamos namorando, Bek?" Yuri disse, rezando para que Otabek entendesse que ele tinha aceitado o pedido. "Mas nada de anéis por enquanto, ok?"

 

O cazaque assentiu, divertido. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram quietinhos, apreciando o toque e o clima de amor e carinho. Yuri conseguiu consertar as coisas afinal. E Otabek o amava. Estava namorando seu melhor amigo e estava tudo bem. Tudo daria certo.

 

"O porco está bebendo hoje. Da última vez que ele fez isso, dançou até amanhecer e se humilhou pedindo que o Viktor fosse o técnico dele." O russo disse com maldade. "O que será que ele vai aprontar hoje?"

 

"Você quer ficar para ver ou quer ir na cozinha roubar katsudon e comer comigo no meu quarto, depois de aproveitar aquela banheira de água quentinha?" Otabek perguntou, as carícias na nuca do mais novo indicando algo a mais.

 

Yuri tremeu de excitação perante a proposta indecente, pensando em como o deus Eros podia ser generoso com eles. Mas em termos do lento e paciente Otabek Altin, poderia ser só compartilhar um jantar e alguns beijos ou no máximo dormir de conchinha. Mas teria que pagar para ver.

 

"Onde é a cozinha?" Yuri perguntou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

 

Otabek puxou o namorado russo para longe da sacada fria, o sorriso de canto mostrando que aprovara a escolha. 

 

_**Fim.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAh, você chegou até aqui! Obrigada por isso. <3 
> 
> Críticas, comentários, sugestões e gritarias em geral são bem vindos, então não se acanhem. 
> 
> Mas sério, muito obrigada por ler isso. <3


End file.
